Part One To Her Story
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: After the Death Curse on the well, Emma finds Regina's diary. A tale that starts with a triumphant victory but slowly turns to boredom and self hatred. Part one of her story is about an insight into Regina's inner thoughts as she struggles with her son pulling away and the curse breaking. Can Emma Swan rewrite her story? #SwanQueenAF as always :)
1. Chapter 1

Regina stands at the Well, staring into her sons eyes. The eyes she found hope in. In the same eyes, she also found her undoing.

Her love for Henry would surly destroy her, she knew that now.

No one, not even her son seemed to know what they were asking. Regina and Gold knew attempting to remove the death curse on the Well..., well that was as good as suicide.

Regina's eyes went between Henry's glare and the Well, perhaps as many as one hundred times, as she accepted her choices. She could chose to live and Henry would hate her, or she could save the heroes and die as one herself.

She reasoned maybe if she did the right thing, maybe Henry would miss her. She would never know, because her love for her son consumed every bit of her being, it didn't matter he didn't love her anymore.

A tear slid down her face, catching on her hair, whipping about from the wind. She nodded silently, her death sentence. She pulled Henry close and whispered 'I love you', for the last time.

The ex-queen turned and walked up to the Well.

Someone shouted out for her not to do this, Gold, the man who had twisted and molded her into a monster. She took a steadying breath. Henry would be ok, he would be happy. She chocked back one more sob and placed her hands on the Well.

The magic swarmed from the Well into Regina, throwing her hands to the side hoping to dispel some of the energy, but to no avail. She slammed her hands down to stop the spell as she collapsed, tumbling from the dais.

...

Fingers were seen coming out from the well. The onlookers brought their love ones close. If this was Cora, they were all doomed, and the Evil Queen's sacrifice would mean nothing.

The fingers turned into hands and blond hair. Then another set of hands with black short hair. The small boy ran to his birth mother and grandmother over joyed.

"You did it! You came through!" His face bright again.

Emma held Henry close as she watched Snow run to Charming. Henry turned and ran to his grandparents to hug them as well, a happy ending.

Emma was smiling and crying so many happy tears, until her gaze fell to her right.

There lay Regina Mills, on the ground un-moving face down in the dirt.

Emma looked around wildly, no one seemed to notice the fallen queen, no one but Emma.

Emma moved hesitantly towards the brunette, scared of what she might find.

Slowly shifting her, there was a cut on her forehead, and a river of blood streaming down from each nostril. She saw the brunette's throat pulse as she tried to swallow.

Emma carefully brought the woman up into her arms. She was breathing, her eyes lightly fluttered open, they exchanged a smile, then they fluttered closed.

Emma's eyes filled with tears.

"Gold! David! What happened?!" Emma held the brunette snugly to her chest.

The two men dropped their smiles and walked across the clearing.

Charming had a sad smile, "She let you two come home."

Gold nodded, "There was a death curse on that Well dearie, no one could survive that."

Shaking his head, he did really feel for Regina, but he was a coward and he was only ever out to make his life better, no matter the cost to those he used.

Emma's voice cracked. "She's alive, we have to help her…"

Rumple raised his brows, "Then that is _real_ magic."

…..

David took Regina from Emma's arms and moved her to the cruiser, at the last second Emma joined her in the back, asking Leroy to drive home her bug.

"Where to Emma? I would say the hospital but…" David cast sad eyes at his daughter through the rear view mirror.

"No… magic can't be healed with science," her chest constricted, "Let's take her home."

They arrived at 108 Mifflin within 15 min. Charming carrying Regina while Emma picked the lock.

Emma led her father up to the master bedroom and he placed Regina under the sheets Emma held up.

Emma sat down on the side of the bed, "David, go home, I've got this." Her gaze fixed on the barely conscious woman.

He nodded, "Call if you need… anything. Anything at all Emma. I am so happy you are back." He leaned down and kissed her head, and was gone.

Emma gripped Regina's hand, "Please, please wake up. Regina please look at me."

Regina tried her best to follow the voice out of the darkness, and she started to win.

She was rewarded with an evening glow to her bedroom and concerned emerald eyes.

She tried to push up on her arm, it started shaking. Emma moved to steady her.

"Easy, Regina it's ok."

Regina felt her nose run, wiping it with the back of her hand she noticed the blood, her eyes wide.

"What is happening to me?" Freighted shaking took over until Emma took her hands again.

"Hey it's ok, you just need to rest is all. You defeated one hell of a spell huh?" Emma nervously laughed. Then her smile faded.

"Are you dying?" Her voice slightly rising, a hint of panic.

Regina met her eyes with her own and a shrug.

"No one has ever survived this before…no one is meant to."

Emma brushed a fallen strand of hair out of Regina's face.

"But you're here, you saved us." Emma's wet smile trying to hope beyond all hope that Regina would pull through this.

Regina lay back, her head dizzy, "I guess I did…." Eyes closing.

Her world went dark.


	2. The First Chapter Begins

Emma shook the woman, she called her name, she used Henry's name, nothing.

She whipped out her phone so fast she almost sent it flying to the floor. There was one person's number she needed to dial.

"Gold, you owe her, you owe me! I don't know what I want you to do, just come help her! I-I can't do anything! I don't know how to use my magic…." Emma couldn't continue her sentence, she was too over whelmed.

She hung up, hoping the old man would show. She sat down at her place besides Regina. Checking her pulse. Beating, her heart was still beating.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please don't go, I can't be Henry's only mother…I-I don't know how." Her eyes flashing open.

"And…you saved us, you hate us and you, you have been trying so hard to change Regina…and you did."

Emma stared at the pale un-moving form, she cupped Regina's cheek and ran her thumb over a pale cheek.

Emma laughed, "I have been hoping, for the last year, that I would gain some insight. I want to understand you, is that crazy?"

Emma sighed and brought up another blanket around her, tucking her in firmly.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she moved to exit the room.

…..

Emma slowly opened the door, too fatigued.

"Gold, I'm glad you're here."

He pushed past her into the room.

"Well, yes dear we wouldn't want the town thinking the dark one was returning. And as you said," he turned, "I do owe her, I ruined her life. But this is the only favor, only house call I will be doing. I don't even know what I can do." He said rubbing his eyes with his hand not pressing his cane into the ground.

"It should have killed her. " He shook his head lightly laughing.

Emma glared, her voicing gaining an edge to her tone.

"But she's alive, she survived."

He looked up, "Regina has the most resilient heart Miss Swan, why do you think I chose her?"

Emma's heart went out to her, "So she wasn't always like this…so…"

"Broken? No dear, I and her mother and well Snow and Leopold, the world did this to her. Much like it did the same to you."

Emma looked at him wide eyes then anger happened, she moved into his space, "You know nothing of my life. And it will stay that way."

"As you wish my dear, shall we? We have a queen to resurrect."

…

Gold raised his hands over Regina and closed his eyes. Upon opening them he turned to Emma.

"Her magic is seriously depleted. She needs more to heal herself, her nose bleeding is surely not a sign of health…" he was met with Emma's dark gaze.

"Someone needs to give their magic up to her, for now, and it won't be me dearie. And someone will need to care for her, again I am not volunteering."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'll do it."

He smiled his impish smile, "Of course dear, you are the savior."

She didn't like the way he was smiling.

"But ask yourself is she worth it? Giving up your magic, fine you don't use it much anyway. But your time, that is something you cannot get back, and I doubt she will send you a fruit basket…"

Emma moved closer, "I said I will do it, all of it." Her eyes swept over her charge.

Gold's eye brows rose once more.

"You care for the Evil Queen? This is going to be quite the story."

Emma sat down and put her hand on top of Regina's, "Not the Queen, her name is Regina, she's Henry's mom…his real mom."

Gold knew there was more but he nodded.

"You will feel fine, but your magic will remain, well hers, until she decides to release it back to you, and you decide to accept it."

Gold put his hands on top of theirs and mumbled a spell.

The magic sparked and grew pink, a mix of the white and purple magic the two women possessed.

Gold took his hand away, "That Miss Swan, is all I can do, for either of you. The healing will be up to her to accept your magic and care, I do not promise a full recovery, or any for that matter, this is on you. Have a good night."

Emma followed him out only to lock the door. This was going to be a long operation. She went into Regina's study to make herself a drink. Frustrated with the lid not coming off the container she chose, she stomped her foot, knocking over a pile of books.

A leather bound journal fell at her feet.

She picked it up and opened it gingerly, as to not crease the pages. That handwriting, those imperfections on the pages, they must have been cause by crying.

Oh no, she did not just find….

 _Dear Diary, My name is Regina and this is my Story…._

A/N: Well here we go! :D My thoughts are this story will go dark and angsty but you never know.


	3. Drowning Slowly

Emma closed the book. She took it upstairs with her after grabbing two bottles of water.

It wasn't stealing, it wasn't leaving Regina's house, Emma desperately wanted to know more about the woman she shared a son with. What made her tick, what made her want to keep living, she would need those secrets for the weeks and battles ahead.

Emma set the book in the guest bedroom and walked back into Regina's room. Regina looked peaceful, and unintimidating, two things she never looked like in real life.

Emma watched as her face scrunched up in a dream, apparently not a very nice one. She started to whimper.

Emma set down the bottle of water, leaning onto the bed.

"Regina, wake up." She extended her arm to rock Regina's shoulder.

The woman screamed out in pain.

Emma jumped, almost falling off of the bed.

Regina's eyes were delusional, her nose bleeding again, her hand flying to her chest.

Emma regained her balance and lightly put her hand on Regina's leg, far enough away that she could dodged a hit.

"Hey, it's just me Regina, you're ok."

Regina tried to keep her eyes open but they were attempting to roll back in her head.

Emma risked getting closer, she knew the woman would just pass out again if she didn't help.

Regina's face became cloudy and confused.

Emma leaned her back into the pillows, still for the most part, upright.

Regina's eyes tried hard to focus.

Emma tilted the bottle of water up to her lips. Regina instantly pursing her lips and turning away.

Emma frustrated and tired growled out.

"Fine fight the only person trying to keep you alive."

Regina's head dipped and Emma cursed herself,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that other people…care, ya know…" She tried again.

Regina's eyes started to water, "Get out."

Emma shook off the temper. "Regina, you have to drink water, the first few days are crucial…"

"I said get out! You stupid….idiot!" Her magic knocked the water across the room.

"Who told you to save me anyway? Henry would have finally forgiven me!" She turned her face to the side into her pillow. Her nose still bleeding.

Emma wanted to leave and give her, her privacy, but she couldn't, not yet.

Regina felt the trickle from her nose and became scared.

Emma tilted her face back towards her.

She held up a kleanex, hoping to stop the bleeding, or soak it up to avoid Regina's rage later at her sheets being ruined.

Emma smiled at the thought, Regina glaring with all the focus she could summon.

"What is so funny? Me dying? I bet the whole town is pleased…especially your idiot parents…

...please don't let them raise Henry…" She said getting light headed again.

Emma's smile dropped.

"Regina, if you let me help you, the world will not come to that."

A/N: Can you imagine Henry raised by the two idiots? Might be funny but sad if Emma and Regina are not there.


	4. Through The Night

A/N: Another Chapter I couldn't help it :P

They sat in silence, Regina calming enough that her nose stopped running, her magic settling.

She pretended to be asleep so that Emma would leave her, as the blond quietly closed the door Regina wonders just what price there would be to pay.

Emma wandered back to the guest room she had taken as her own. She needed to pass the next few hours until it was time to check on Regina again. She grabbed the journal and tucked it under her arm as she went downstairs to make some coffee.

She switched the coffee maker on, after a few attempts, it was one of the expensive ones. Hopefully she didn't ruin it, she definitely didn't make the kind of money to replace it.

Emma took her coffee to the living room and settled into the light grey couch, setting an alarm on her phone. She looked around the room as if someone might walk in, or maybe there were cameras.

She shook her head back in front of her and opened the journal.

 _Dear Diary, my name is Regina Mills. I know we haven't spoken in a while… remember the little girl who got Daniel killed? Well I won. I cursed the Enchanted Forest to another world. Apparently we are in a place called Maine. It looks like the Enchanted Forest here, a lot of trees, and access to water, oh and the weather is of a similar climate. But I didn't write to talk about the weather. I can't believe I won, getting to watch Snow and her incessant prince held back from their happy endings? Well let me tell you, that is glorious! I wish Mother could see it, she would be proud of me, not that I need her to be. I probably would still not have forgiven her for Daniel, I still miss him…._

 _Anyways I, Me, cast this glorious curse and I get to have my happy ending. No more fairytale_ s.

The first entry ended.

What had Emma expected, probably something along these lines, Regina had been happy, right? No one telling her who she was anymore. Emma decided with a quick listen that she had more time.

 _Diary,_

 _This is so idiotic, ok I went to the cricket. That is why I have come back to this journal after so many years. I feel…nothing. It's an empty win. My house is so quiet…and at night I swear I can hear their screams, the ones…the ones who I didn't let live. Fear is the only feeling I have anymore, but I know they can't get me. That mother and Leopold are just another story now, but sadly so is Daniel. Is it worth it to stay in this world? I have thought about cursing myself and just wandering out beyond the town line, would I survive? Perhaps, it's not like anyone would miss me…._

 _Why couldn't that stupid fairy just let me fall…_

Emma stared down at the pages. Regina had went to Archie, she sought out help for what, how to keep living?

 _Today I did the most terrifying thing, I adopted a child. His name is Henry, after my father of course. The kindest and most wonderful person I ever had in my life, maybe I started to die the day I killed him…_

 _My Henry well, he is just beautiful. I am more terrified then ever but in a different way. Today he wouldn't stop crying. I was frantically trying to get records to his mother, his birth mother, the woman who threw him away. It makes me so angry. I want to be everything he needs, I hope to be at least._

 _I took him to the hospital because he wouldn't stop crying. I handed him to Snow for a split second and… he stops crying. I was so angry, but also felt relief that he was alright. I took him home and begged him to give me a chance, and then the paper work came in. It was Her, Emma Swan. I remembered the name Emma, Snow and Charming's child. He is her son, I knew I needed to give him back or he would destroy me, or maybe that is why I decided to keep him…_

 _Either way I am taking a forgetting potion and I will hide this page to only appear again if I remember…_

Emma gently closed the book marking her spot. Regina knew about Henry, and yet she kept him. Emma's eyes swelled, it was a gesture never awarded her in her foster homes. The kid seriously didn't know how good he had it.

Emma glanced at the clock she had time for one more. Then she needed to wake Regina up and get her to eat and drink something. Emma pulled her hair up into a pony tail, quickly stretching out her shoulders, she returned to her story.

 _He's pulling away from me, I can feel it, I can see it. I haven't done anything. Ok, maybe I have been a little strict, but I want him to excel in live, does that make me evil? He is everything to me, he doesn't see how hurt it makes me. How I stand in the room long after he is gone just to wait to start crying. How I want to drink then smash the bottles and rip myself to shreds with the contents, and show him what he is doing to me inside, not that I would, I would never to that to him… let him see that of course, he would need to be with Emma. Did I mention she made it to town? That I remember my years of trying to bring Henry closer but failing? The day he came home with that retched book I knew it was the beginning of the end. The night he ran away my heart stopped. I was so worried something had happened to him. But I didn't know outside of StoryBrook, I tried my hardest to find him and just keep breathing. Luckily he came home, with that woman. She is here to destroy me, she doesn't know it yet, but I do, maybe I can find a way to keep my happy ending…_

Emma's alarm rang just as she finished the last sentence, she shut it off. She heard a whimpering upstairs again. She grabbed crackers and water and ascended the stairs.

Regina's face was taught and she was sweating, biting her bottom lip, tears streaming.

Emma set down her items, and tried to be gentle rousing Regina.

"Shhhh." Emma ran her hands through deep brown strands.

"It's alright, wake up."

Regina's eyes flutter open then she closes then again.

Emma continues her light strokes on Regina's scalp.

"Wanna talk about it?" Emma's watching her face.

Regina shakes her head.

Emma sighs, moves Regina's sheets back.

Brown eyes snapping open. Emma moves in and holds her arms out.

"I took PSY in college I know you need physical comfort, your nose keeps bleeding and I am really worried ok? Just please, for Henry, he needs his mom."

Regina weakly nods and tries to move into Emma, Emma moving to her realizing she's too weak.

There is a was on Emma's chest and she can feel the woman's heart beat. It's frantic, after a few moments it seems to calm down to the time of her own.


	5. I Gave It Up, For You

Emma wakes up to the sound of Regina stumbling to the ground. She jolts awake, seeing Regina on the floor.

The brunette looks up with a blush, wordlessly pointing to the bathroom. Emma moves quickly helping her up and leaving her in the room. Then after she closes the door she panics, what if Regina falls in the bathroom? What if she goes to hurt herself. A thousand thoughts fly through Emma's mind as a toilet flushes and a throat is cleared.

Emma shakes herself out of it and goes to collect the brunette.

"Can, would you take me downstairs? I would like to be in the sunlight. The living room keeps light the entire day." Her voice growing distant, thinking Emma will deny her request and she shouldn't have spoken at all.

Emma smiles and nods, "Yeah I can do that for you." Reaching out her hand.

….

Regina seems a bit stronger today. She can hold her head up, and can sit, for the most part. Regina is deposited on the couch as Emma runs to get blankets and pillows.

Regina's eyes glide over the room and she sees it… her diary. She doesn't have the strength to reach out to it. She wants to summon her magic, but she knows how much of a toll that could take right now, it would undo much of the care Emma has given her thus far. She still wonders why the blond is fighting to keep her alive. If she would have just left her at the Well she would have died within the day.

She watches the blond return, carrying too many things, almost tripping over a blanket, pillows tumbling onto Regina.

"Regina! I am so sorry!" Emma moves to get the pillows off the brunette, and for a brief moment she sees her smile.

She gets her to drink water, after a long argument about tea and her wanting to do it herself. They compromise for a water bottle.

Regina is sucking on her water and glaring daggers at Emma. Emma shifts uncomfortably, trying to ignore her.

"Do you want any toast."

Regina lifts her lips from the bottle.

"No, thank you." There is bite in her tone, but even Emma thinks she looks adorable.

"Fine starve." Emma thinks about flicking on the TV. She hears Regina's stomach rumble. She pushes herself up and goes to make food.

She makes oatmeal as she knows it might be the easiest thing for Regina to eat at the moment.

Regina picks at her food while Emma goes to turn on the tv, but a hand placed on her wrist stops her actions.

"Did you read it." Regina's eyes almost indifferent, almost. Emma can see the vulnerability.

Emma contemplates her answer, can Regina tell if she is lying? She chooses to stay silent.

Regina turns her head, fingers slipping from Emma's wrist.

Emma reaches for her shoulder, once touching, retracts it.

"I did, yes."

Regina still won't look at her.

"How much?"

Emma didn't expect that question?

"Is there a point where I could have read too much?"

Regina scoffs, "Well it was my journal, you should presume reading it at all would be too much…"

So there was something more hidden in there, besides her dark times, besides her thoughts, maybe there was hope within the pages.

"I'm sorry…" Emma pulled her shoulders in a little.

"It's just, I wanted to get to know you, you won't talk to me.."

Regina's sass was back, "Oh I don't talk to you?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Well yeah we've never had a conversation, unless you include yelling…"

Regina's head starts to pound.

"It seems like you are trying to convince me that you care."

Emma looks directly into her eyes, "Yeah, I do."

The air around them is too tense after that phrase. Regina knocks her oatmeal to the floor.

"Why don't you use you magic to clean that up." She smirks. Wanting to watch Emma flail, there is no way the savior actually cares for her.

Emma groans, "One you know I don't know how to use it very well and two I don't have magic anymore." She throws a pillow down on the couch to go get a rag.

Regina's eye brows raise, "And why is that dear?"

How could the savior be so stupid? She needed her magic.

"Did you give it away to the first guy who gave you a second glance since Gram?" She starts to suck on her water bottle again, feeling like she has won.

Emma stomps back.

"Yeah, I gave it to you."

Regina spits out her water, and drops the bottle to the floor.


	6. Don't Give Up

Emma wipes the spit from her face. Regina's face is priceless.

"But you, you hate me!" She points accusingly at the blond.

Emma stands up and crosses her arms, "If I hated you, do you really think I would be taking care of you?" She challenges Regina to go on.

"You-you are doing this for Henry because you don't feel ready, I heard you say that."

Emma nods her head, "Yeah, I did. But I also care, I don't know why but I do."

She turns to leave.

"Something in my journal, you feel sorry for me." She states.

Emma without turning around, "I don't feel sorry for you."

…

Emma stays in the kitchen a while. Waiting for what, she doesn't know.

A few hours pass when Regina calls her name.

"Emma?"

Emma pushes off the table and walks into the living room.

"So you, regret saving me? Because… you could take your magic back and…"

It tears Emma's heart, this is not the woman she left a few hours ago.

"I don't need it back, not right now anyway. Just get better alright?"

Her expression is even, no way for Regina to read it.

A barely audible ok is heard.

Emma moves around the table and sits at the other end of the couch.

"What didn't you want me to see."

Regina's eyes stay glued to the sofa.

She lets out a breath.

"Anything."

Then a shift in her composure, "I can't do this with you, be open, weakened…"

Emma interrupts, "Why are you still fighting?"

Regina meets her gaze, "I'm not sure."

Emma moves forward and wraps Regina in her arms.

"Ok. You don't have to know, just don't give up."


	7. On Page Too Many

A couple days pass without Regina and Emma fighting. Regina seems to be gaining a bit of strength. Emma still hasn't heard a word from Henry, or her parents.

She finds out Regina has a brilliant laugh, that she hates flowers inside because they remind her of her wedding, and that she longs to go horseback riding again. Emma watches as her skin grows less pale, and her mood gets lighter. The more Emma jokes with her and teases her, the lighter the mood becomes.

Emma watches as Regina takes her first hesitant steps without needing to lean on anything. Just making it from her bed to her dresser, smiling. Emma takes her out into the backyard, into the garden by the pool, a pool that looks like a pond. They sit outside enjoying the warm day. Regina napping in the sun. Emma hasn't touched the diary again, it's not like Regina told her not to, and when she goes in to make them lunch, she thinks one more can't hurt.

 _Diary,_

 _It's been awhile, I found something to live for after Henry. My battles with Miss Swan, I know I have lost him to her, but she starts my heart, she makes me feel alive. I think… but I don't believe in second chances, I already ruined mine, I never went in…_

 _But Emma, she terrifies me. It's like she actually wants me around. Like she wants to climb my walls. I can't believe they fell through that portal. What if I can't bring her back? Henry won't forgive me, I know he won't. Gold said we have to close off the portal because, what if it's mother who comes through? She will go after the last thing I love, Henry. I can't let that happen. Snow can go back and rule the kingdom for all I care but Emma, I …uh I don't want to even admit this but I miss her. I miss our fights, it's too quiet and lonely here, I'll just fade away in this house…_

Emma stops reading as a glass crashes to the ground.

Regina had decided to walk inside and see what was taking so long. She stands there leaning into the door way. Gripping it to stay upright.

Emma quickly closes the book.

"I'm sorry." She moves to Regina who is hugging herself.

"Go, just …leave." She's hyperventilating.

Emma wraps her arms around her, getting an idea to even the playing field.

"Ok, um when I was eight I walked out of the house naked. One of the many times I got sent back to the group home."

Regina slightly relaxes, it spurs Emma on.

"I was sixteen when I almost jumped out of a moving car thinking it would be better to be gone or in the hospital then with the abuse I was taking from this one foster home."

"Henry was the first baby I _had,_ the first one I aborted as it was my foster brother's… Henry's father was this guy Neil, I was in love with him."

Regina lays her head down on Emma's shoulder.

"And… I gave up wanting to find my parents the day Henry came to find me."

Emma holds Regina tight.

"And, I started to really fall for you the moment I read your diary…."

Regina sniffles and lifts her head, "What?"

Her eyes wide and horrified.

Emma pulls back a little, "You never talked to me, but you did through those pages. It took a bit more insight to realize I have been falling for you ever since I came to StoryBrook, but why would you want me right?"

Emma looks away a blush creeping into her skin.

"Ok? There, are we even?" She stares at Regina.

Regina is speechless for a few moments, "You read the latest entry?"She tries hard to swallow.

"Regina, I might be reading into it, but if you give me a chance, I would really like to help you write a happier story, I know you deserve one."

Regina almost falls, luckily Emma is holding her tight. Regina remains silent as Emma takes her to the couch and lays her down holding her hand.

"Please don't hate me. Maybe I misunderstood, I don't want to fight anymore, well over stupid things…"

Regina's head is pounding, she feels like she is swimming.

She can focus enough to see tears start to make their way down Emma's cheeks.

She has never been good with words, or hiding her feelings.

Regina grabs the back of Emma's neck and smashes their lips together, it was worth the risk.

Emma sighs into her mouth.

A/N: well that is all that is written so far :P OR is it...


End file.
